Breaking the Golden Rule
by cherbloz94
Summary: To those intelligent creatures out there, can you tell me how to make that hot childhood friend of mine return my feelings for him?Well, obviously, I have to start by figuring out how to intelligently stop him from calling me a 'dude'.  Sakura's POV
1. Chapter One: Dude

**chebloz94: **Well, I just realised that I have yet to complete one story and I decided that this will be it if it receives good responses.

Summary: Now ladies and gentleman, as you all know, I have a very big problem to solve. If there's a Kami-sama there, please listen to me. I beg you. To those intelligent creatures out there, can you tell me how to make that hot childhood friend of mine return my feelings for him?Well, obviously, I have to start by figuring out how to intelligently stop him from calling me a 'dude'. (Sakura's POV)

Acknowledgment: Cardcaptor Sakura is not owned by me but by Clamp.

**Chapter One: Dude**

I always wondered how it felt like to be loved by the one you love the most. Every day, without fail, I would wonder how it would feel like to be loved by Syaoran Li. How I wish I'm **her.** I wish it was me who receives his special smile, his loving gaze, his gentle caress and his sweet 'I-love-you'. I wish I have his heart.

I stared longingly at the couple sitting a few tables away from my spot. There lies the love of my life (I know I'm being corny). He smiled that special smile that never fails to make my knees turn into jello. Too bad that smile is not meant for me. I am blessed that I am able to take a glimpse of it from afar. Another sigh made its way out of my lips as Syaoran gazed lovingly at the girl sitting beside him.

She was who I always wanted to be. Sheena Yahiro. She is the girl who captured the heart of the guy who captured **my **heart. Of course it is a no-brainer how they ended up together. It was inevitable. They were practically meant for each other. Sheena was the captain of the cheer leading squad while Syaoran is the captain of the soccer team. As we all know, cheerleaders and jocks _always _ends up together. It's like, they're a couple sent from the heavens.

What about me? Well, I am Sakura Kinomoto. You can call me _just _Sakura. I am nobody else but me. I'm just a stupid member of the newspaper club and Syaoran's childhood , I'm no one special. I'm _just _Sakura. Your average teenager with an average look and an average grade living an average teenage life with a not-so-average crush on my childhood friend. Everyone knows that an average student and a jock _never _goes together. That's the golden rule.

I took one last look before I turned my eyes in front of me where my best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, stared back at me worriedly. I replaced the frown that had unknowingly crept into my face with a fake cheerful smile to reassure her. She knew that I always had a crush on Syaoran for about four years now yet he never seemed to notice.

Tomoyo seemed contented with my smile and resumed eating her peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich. I stared at my own plate of uneaten spaghetti and meatballs. Yum! I grinned as I twirled the pasta around my fork and was about to put it into my mouth to satisfy my growling stomach when I saw Sheena looking at me.

She pointedly stared at the serving in my hand before throwing a disgusted stare. I looked back at my fork and then looked at Sheena's plate of a small serving of salad. Suddenly, my spaghetti does not seem as appetizing as before and I am not so hungry anymore. I put down the fork in my hand back into the plate and started poking the food. Poking but not eating it. Tomoyo noticed my strange antics and stared at me with a confused look on her face.

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled at her.

She gave me a penetrating look. She knew me too well or probably, she did not believe all, I was the first one to rush to the cafeteria after the recess bell rung.

I shrugged. I knew that I am not the best liar. I sometimes wonder whether that's a good trait or a bad trait. I probably would make myself guiltier if I continued lying to Tomoyo but you know, this is what you call a "white lie". You see, she is doing her best to make me move on from my crush on Syaoran and I know that it had been hard on her. Believe me.

She touched my shoulder. A gesture that was meant to comfort me. Boy, I must be really looking pathetic right now. I gave her a shaky but grateful smile. I am so lucky to have a friend like her.

I stood up from my seat and she did the same. I was just about to throw away the plate of my uneaten food when I coincidentally bump into a well-defined chest.

Well, coincidences are such a weird things,aren't they? When you ask for it to happen, it never does. Now that you ask for it NOT to happen, it does. What in the world? Great. Just great.

I pasted another cheery smile as I greeted the one and only *drum roll* Syaoran Li!

"Hey. Sakura,dude. This is definitely a rare sight. You? Not being able to finish that small plate of spaghetti? What had happen in the world?" asked Syaoran before he lightly punched me on my shoulder with his left hand. After all, his right hand seemed to be glued to Sheena's small waist.

I rolled my eyes to appear nonchalant about it. The truth is, I badly wanted to wipe off that stupid grin on his idiotically handsome face only I couldn't. Did I mention that I had a crush on him?

"I had a big breakfast so...yeah..." I replied lamely as I eyed Sheena's heinous smirk at me. She pressed he body closer to Syaoran (if that was possible). I looked away.

_'Good going Sakura...That was so smooth of you.' _My inner conscience said to me sarcastically. Totally motivating, huh?

"Well,dude. See you later. "

Syaoran walked away, throwing his head with that messy but shiny looking chestnut hair of his. I glared at him and Sheena. If only looks could kill.

"Yeah,sure. See you later,_ dude. _" I mumbled mockingly to myself.

Tomoyo let out a giggle before she pulled me towards the rubbish bin. I actually forgot that she was there. Stupid dense Syaoran!

Now ladies and gentleman, as you all know, I have a very big problem to solve. If there's a Kami-sama there, please listen to me. I beg you. To those intelligent creatures out there, can you tell me how to make that hot childhood friend of mine return my feelings for him?Well, obviously, I have to start by figuring out how to intelligently stop him from calling me a 'dude'.

I sighed for the countless time today as I headed towards my Calculus class with Tomoyo. Great. I just LOVE Calculus...not! If there's a Guinness World record on the person having the crappiest life, I'd have beaten that record a long time ago.

* * *

**chebloz94:** I think that this would be the best story that I'll write. Anyway, I decided to delete some of my stories as I don't have the 'drive' to continue writing them. Sorry to those who liked some stories that I've written.


	2. Chapter Two: Introducing the Bitch

**cherbloz94:** Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to CLAMP.

**reply to besring: **Hey. Thanks for your support. Now I'm definitely motivated to write more. ;)

** reply to Jayvee: **Thanks. I was actually thinking of the very same song when I started writing this story. I had no idea that you'd be able to identify it. I'll try my very best to please you.

**reply to naruchu-chan: **Haha!Thanks.

**reply to DN Angel and Cardcaptor Sakura: **You know what? I think you're going to love this chapter.

To those readers who started reading this Fanfic, thanks for your support. You are my source of inspiration.

**Chapter Two: Introducing the Bitch**

Calculus was such a bore. I have never been granted with the ability to understand Math. Now, that is just so sad, isn't it? Perhaps that's not the case. The problem probably lies in me. I bet it had something to do with me losing focus during class. Well, who wouldn't? You wouldn't be able to concentrate if your childhood friend who is devilishly delectable is sitting right behind blowing into your sensitive ears just because he is_ bored._

Damn! Just cause he always scored a hundred in Calculus doesn't mean that everyone is just as capable as he is. I grumbled as I made my way out to the lockers. As I stepped out of the classroom, I heard a low and rich voice calling my name.

"Sakura! Sakura! Dude!"

There it goes again. I sighed as I turned to face **him** and his sexy smirk. I felt my heart skip a beat as he approached me ever so slowly with a mischievous glint in his warm, amber eyes. It's a good thing that I managed to grab a hold of myself in time or else I would've gotten lost with Syaoran's mesmerizing eyes.

"Yeah?" I answered sternly. Oh,ho,ho,ho. I will not forgive him for making Calculus such a torture.

"Come on. Don't tell me you're pissed because of what happened in Calculus. Dude, it was just a joke." he said lightly while patting me on my head.

That idiot! Dude,dude,dude… I had enough of it. I felt a nerve coming out and in anger, I stomped on his foot before grumpily walking away. I felt satisfaction for a moment as I watched him grimacing in pain before my eyes widened in horror.

I banged my head against my locker because of my stupidity. What have I done? Is that the way to treat my crush? I was such a child. I will never live this down. I doubt Syaoran will let me live it down. Just as I was about to launch into more "stupid Sakura" talk, a hand stopped me from my continuous banging on my locker.

I glared at the person who stopped me but my glare softened as I found myself staring at a pair of soft silver eyes filled with concern.

"Hey Sakura." Ryu greeted me. In case I've forgotten to tell you, Ryu is one of Syaoran's best guy friends. Well, at least one of the more sensible and soft-spoken ones.

"Hey Ryu. What's up?" I asked him, pretending that I hadn't been banging my head on my locker for the past few minutes.

"I think that I'm the one to ask you. Do you have something against my locker?" he gave me a weird glance before averting his gaze to the locker behind me.

"Yours?"

I stared behind me and looked at the locker. Ryu Karisawa. Oops, my bad. I gave him a sheepish grin before scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to vent out on your locker and nope, I am totally fine. "

He gave me a hard look before giving me a small smile. I must have looked dumb. I mean, who in their right mind would bang their head against a locker without any reason?

"Oh,okay. It's no problem with me although you can always talk to me if you need someone. Sakura, we're friends aren't we?"

That's what I like about Ryu. First, he calls be my name. Second, he's so sweet and sensitive. Third, he doesn't call me a 'dude'. Kami-sama, why didn't you let me fall in love with this type of guy instead of the obnoxious and cocky amber-eyed friend of mine?

I smiled back at him before nodding and bidding him goodbye. I waited for Tomoyo outside the gate as she had some question to ask Mr. Terada, our Calculus teacher. Just my luck. As I was leaning on our school gate, I saw Sheena with her bunch of cheer leader friends following her. Worse, she saw me. Her face contorted into an ugly sneer as she walked towards me. Of course, her friends followed her.

I knew it was trouble but I couldn't do anything else. I just stayed quiet as she approached me. That hideous sneer still present in her beautiful face. I've got no idea why she despises me. I looked down to avoid the heated glare from her ocean blue eyes, hoping that she'll just passed by me. Apparently, the heaven must really hate me. I braced myself as I saw her carefully manicured red toenails stopped right in front of me.

"Look who we have here. It's the Kinomoto bitch. Girls, don't you know? She still fantasize Syaoran although he already have me. I mean, who is she kidding? Only a blind guy will choose her instead of me. Oh, my mistake. I'm not even sure whether she's a girl. Right, dude?"

I was tempted to cover my ears as I heard her laugh that annoying high-pitched laugh along with her friends' maddening giggles. I refuse to let her get to me.

_'I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry.'_ I repeated it over and over inside my head like a mantra. Once I felt the tears threatening to fall subside, I lifted my head and just smiled at her.

"What are you smiling about? I think you're crazy. Anyway, you are crazy enough if you can wear that disgusting outfit out of your house. What a disaster."

That bitch! I waited for her to go away before I let the smile fall off from my face. I glanced down at my pair of ripped, tattered jeans along with my 'Greenday' shirt which was two sizes too big for me. Then, I looked at my pair of black converse sneakers before gazing at Sheena's retreating back. She, unlike me, was wearing the most fashionable clothes. She was wearing a pink tube top, white skinny jeans along with a pair of white high-heeled sandals. It's not like I'm poor or anything like that. I just believe in wearing the most comfortable clothes in and out of the house.

I can't believe I actually thought that_ 'she was who I always wanted to be'_. What the heck was going through my mind at that time? Oh right, Syaoran.

A fresh batch of tears started to gather its way into my eyes as I realized that there were some truths in what Sheena said. It** is** impossible for Syaoran to like me back. After all, he treats me like one of the 'dudes'. I shook my head in defiance,forcing the tears to NOT fall when a warm,hand settled on my shoulder. Once more, I put on a fake smile.

Boy, I am getting pretty used to producing this fake smile.

* * *

**cherbloz94:** what do you think will happen next? ;)


	3. Chapter Three: Jumbled Feelings

**cherbloz94: **Here is the long-awaited chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

**reply to Moonlight919: **Hmmm...that was my initial plan but it's too cliche right? I need something that will surprise you guys.

**reply to SakuraTiger: **Don't worry, that time will definitely come.

**reply to GrossGirl18:** Haha...thanks for the idea but I thought that instead of writing the usual scenario, I'll make it more fun so I added a bit of a twist. I hope you'll like it as well.

**Disclaimer:** Cardcaptor is owned by CLAMP.

**Chapter Three: Jumbled Feelings**

I blinked profusely as I found myself looking at a pair of angry eyes staring back at me. Syaoran growled at me before sharply pointing at his foot. Uh-oh. I think I'm probably in loads of trouble. What in the world did I do to deserve this?

"Uhm, hi?" I squeaked as I felt a menacing aura surrounding him.

"Hi? Is that all you can say? How about saying hi to my foot? The foot that you stomped on!" Syaoran yelled at me. I felt like the most stupid person on earth. No thanks to Syaoran and his girlfriend. They really are meant for each other. Both of them mastered using their 'let's-make-Sakura-feel-bad' talent.

I groaned inwardly. I am so not in the mood to face Syaoran especially after having his girlfriend bitch about me and my non-existing fashion sense.

"Sorry. I was just pissed. Had a bad day." I mumbled, feeling myself shrinking against Syaoran's intimidating figure.

"Sorry? I won't let you get away with this. Dude, I play soccer. What would I have done if you are the cause for me to break a bone or something?"

I immediately felt guilty once more. I just realized the consequences of my impulsive actions on Syaoran. However, because he called me a dude, the guiltiness fades into nothing. Thus, I decided to play unfairly. Pouting my lips, tilting my head to the side a bit and staring at him through my wide eyes, I apologized once again. Take that! I gave him the ultimatum; Sakura's puppy dog eyes! I knew he wouldn't be able to resist it.

"'Kura! That is so unfair. How can you use your puppy dog eyes at me?Ugh…"

I almost laughed at his face- _almost. _He looked constipated. He should be glad that's the only thing I did after I endured all those years of him ignoring me. Did he even know how it felt like to watch at the sidelines, smiling as your beloved one made out with another girl? It took all my self-control not to go into trauma when Syaoran started going out with Sheena. Furthermore, how would you feel if you see your crush and the bitchiest bitch in school exhanging salivas and panting at each other like dogs in heat every single day? Take it from me,it is not at all a pleasant thing to witness.

I must have been too quiet as I relieved all those horrible time (which I experiences every day) because when I actually 'came around', Syaoran was looking worriedly at me. Ha! I definitely could get used to him worrying about me instead of him worrying about trivial matters such as what socks to wear for his date with his girly girlfriend.

"Hey, are you okay? Is there anything wrong with you?" Syaoran asked me, unsure of what to do. He waved his hand in front of my face as if checking whether I'm blind or not. I inwardly cursed myself for falling for such a guy. I slapped away his hand and that was a bad move. Now, I've made him more worried. In normal circumstances, I would have enjoyed the fuss but right at this moment, nuh-uh.

I felt the blood rushing at my cheeks as he put that hands of his on my forehead to check if I had a fever. However, today, I have more than enough emotions to keep under control. I pushed myself away from him (although I secretly didn't want to). I didn't really want to deal with him now.

Just as he was about to open that big mouth of his once more, Tomoyo emerged from the school, running towards me with words of apology. Her words came out in puffs like she had been running a marathon. On the other hand, I was relieved for her intervention.

_'Great save, partner,'_ I told my inner self while doing a little victory dance inside of my head. She seemed to have realised the situation and her eyebrows furrowed as she looked from me to Syaoran. I sent her a 'help me' look and she nodded ever so slightly. Tomoyo, in her calm voice (although I knew better), apologised to Syaoran as she dragged me away from my doom.

Once we were both out of earshot, she quickly fired questions. I sighed for the billionth time today as she continued asking questions and nagging at me at the same time.

"Okay, explain." Tomoyo gave me the 'you-better-explain-in-details' look while putting arms in an akimbo position. She made it clear that I won't be able to go home and lie down on my soft bed unless she heard the whole story.

I looked at her and told her all my frustrations for the day and what happened since Calculus class. Gradually, she lowered her arms to her side and in a few moments, those arms wrapped themselves around me. I didn't know when or how but suddenly, I felt tears falling on my cheeks. I was surprised at myself. I didn't know that I had been affected THAT much. For what seemed like eternity, my crying stopped and I could only give Tomoyo a word of gratefulness.

My phone started vibrating and I looked at the monitor. It was Ryu. I let go of the breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice a bit hoarse from all the crying.

"Hey,are you okay? You sound sick." Ryu asked. I could hear his concern from his voice. I stifled a giggle as I realised that I have been asked that very same question for quite a few times today.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, what's up?"

"The soccer team is going to have a party in celebration for our win against Josai High last night. So I was wondering if you and Daidouji would like to come."

I looked at Tomoyo who gave it an affirmative.

"When and where is it?"

"It'll be in the usual place at eight tonight. Be sure to come. I'd be bored without someone to talk to." I could hear the amusement in his voice and I had an image of Ryu smiling inside my head. Hell, I didn't know why that thought made me blush.

"Okay, I promise. I know you can't do anything without me."

Ryu chuckled on the other side of the phone before bidding me goodbye. By the time I finished the call with him, I was beaming. I looked at Tomoyo who looked just as excited. I looked at my watch to find that it's already four in the afternoon. I bid Tomoyo goodbye and agreed to meet her outside the usual place at ten to eight. Oh, by the way, the usual place is called the 'Okonomi House'. It is where the soccer team, their girlfriends and well,me hang out to celebrate their wins.

When I reached home, I took a quick shower before changing into a black baggy bermudas and green shirt. Green is Syaoran's favorite colour. Green is the colour of my eyes. I'm really smitten aren't I? With those thoughts in mind, I decided to take a quick nap before I go to Okonomi House or as we all like to call it 'O.H.'

At seven-thirty, I started walking towards O.H. ,taking my own sweet time. As I was walking towards the said destination, I walked passed the Penguin Park and stopped. This was where Syaoran and I first met. A few years later, this was where I realised that I loved him. It held a huge significance to my life but now, I didn't even want to come here. Exactly a year ago, this was where Syaoran confessed his love. Not for me of course, but for Sheena. This was where he first kissed her. This was where all my hurtings began.

* * *

**cherbloz94: **Truthfully, this chapter is not my favourite as there are a lot of 'emo' moments but I felt the need to show Sakura's suffering. I wanted for the readers to be able to feel for Sakura and share her insecurities as well as inner conflicts.


	4. Chapter Four: Penguin Park

**cherbloz94: **This chapter is more special than others as this will be a mixture of narrative and personal the way, when I said 'refer to episode 66', I'm only talking about how the scenario looks like but it doesn't necessarily mean that Syaoran liked Sakura cause he doesn't...yet.

**Chapter Four: Penguin Park**

_**Eight Years Ago…**_

_Sakura skipped while humming a happy tune as she went towards the sand box. It was Saturday which meant that she was allowed to play for a longer time in the sand box. She grinned as she thought of the things she wanted to build in the sand box. However, her head hung in disappointment as she took in the scene that laid before her. Someone was already playing in the sand box. She walked towards the swings instead._

_Little did she know, a pair of amber eyes watched her every move from the penguin slides. He looked at her slumped form and felt a sort of pity inside him. He witnessed her excitement as she stepped into the park along with her disappointment when she saw that someone was already playing in the sand box. He continued watching her. She obviously wanted to play in the sand box from the longing glances that she kept on throwing to the boy playing on the sand box._

_Syaoran could no longer take it. He was annoyed by how she kept stealing glances at the sand box and the way her hands twitched, yearning to touch the rough texture of the sand. He felt a nerve coming up and against his better judgment, he went towards the sand box and started chasing the boy away._

_"Hey you!" Nine-year-old Syaoran said to the boy with a glare. He crossed his arms before giving the younger boy a sneer._

_The little boy started shaking with fear as he met Syaoran's deathly (and cute) glare._

_"Are you talking to me?" The boy asked, his shaky finger pointing at himself. He could feel cold sweat running through his spine._

_Syaoran rolled his amber eyes before answering, "Yes,you. Who else could it be? Get out."_

_The boy was thoroughly frightened and he wanted to get out of the sand box as quickly as he can. So, he ran as fast as his little legs could while wailing for his mother. Syaoran couldn't help but smirk at the pathetic sight._

_Sakura saw the exchange between the two boys and for some reason, she felt angry towards a certain chestnut haired boy. Puffing out her chest in indignation, she approached him. Her arms in an akimbo and her emerald green eyes formed in a fierce glare._

_"Hey, I saw what you did to that boy. You were mean!" Sakura said to Syaoran whose face showed a mixture of disbelief and amusement._

_"O...kay. It's your fault that I was mean to that boy so you have no right to scold me." Syaoran replied._

_"How is it my fault?" Sakura's eyes widened dangerously as her mouth tightened into a thin line._

_"Well, if I didn't see you sulking in that swing while glancing every second at the sand box, I wouldn't have to be mean to that boy. Furhermore, if you realy want something then you should just take it." Syaoran said proudly._

_Sakura felt touched at the simple gesture of the young, arrogant boy in front of her. Of course, she ain't going to admit it that easily. She 'hmph-ed' grumpily before muttering a barely audible 'thank you' to Syaoran._

_"What was that? Did you just say 'thank you'?" the chocolate-haired boy asked, a smirk obviously present in his face._

_"Well, if you didn't hear it then it's no longer my problem. Anyway, what's your name? I haven't seen you around before." Sakura looked at Syaoran curiously._

_"Oh, I'm Syaoran. Li Syaoran. I just moved here from Hong Kong. I suggest you remember my name cause I'm going to be the greatest soccer player in the whole world."  
_

_"Mine's Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto, as in 'cherry blossom'.I'm going to be...well, I don't know that I want to be yet..." Sakura looked at Syaoran who was over-confident that he'll achieve his goal and immediately felt insecure as she don't even know what she want to be._

_Syaoran saw Sakura's frown. He knew that it's bothering her that she have yet to figure out what she wanted to be. He started thinking and in a matter of seconds, a grin made its way to his face._

_"If you really don't know what you want to be, then you should just be the wife of the greatest soccer player. I'll make you happy plus I'll have lots of money. I'll even buy you your own sand box if you want." Syaoran told Sakura excitedly._

_Sakura's doubt faded as she started smiling once again. "Really? Thanks, Syaoran."_

_"It's no problem. This will be a promise between us. I never break promises."_

_Who knew that it was the start of another friendship?  
_

_

* * *

_I really am pathetic. I can't believe I am still holding on to these promises. Promises are meant to be broken. I just had to **learn** it the hard way, right? Thanks a lot Syaoran, for being such a **good teacher.**

I hate this. I hate reliving all this memories. Of course, I can't escape it because, well, I still am in love with him.

I just don't know what he sees in Sheena. Okay, that was a stupid question. The more logical question would have been; 'What can he see in me when there's nothing worth looking at?'

I clearly remember the day that I started loving him. Every day, it would play inside my head like a broken record.

* * *

**_Four years ago...( refer to episode 66)_**

_"I'll walk you all the way home." Syaoran said. A blush making its way to his cheeks._

_It was the day that I confessed my love for my long-time crush, Yukito (my brother's best friend) and it was also the day that I experienced the meaning of being heartbroken for the first time.I gave him a small smile as I requested for us to stop by the penguin park._

_I remember the way the sun started setting, splashing a beautiful colour to the surrounding area. It was a splendid sight but sad at the same time. It seemed to bid me and my love goodbye. As I sat on the swing with Syaoran, I felt him throwing me constant worried glances._

_" Today," I started weakly "I told Yukito that I really liked him. It seemed to have caught him off-guard._

_"I...I see." he mumbled. I could feel uncertainty in his voice. I knew it was awkward and I wasn't making it any better for him._

_"But Yukito said that he wasn't my number one person. He asked me whether or not my feelings for him and my feelings for dad were similar. I thought about it. They were...really similar but I like Yukito in another way too. Just a little bit different from my feelings for dad." I paused for awhile as I started swinging. I could hear the soft squeaks of the swing as Syaoran continued listening to me._

_"You know what? Yukito liked someone else but the thing is, that person is special to me as well and I'm sure that my special person loves Yukito as well. So, I thought that Yukito's number one doesn't have to be me and I would be happy if he could be together with the one he love the most." _

_My voice started breaking at the end and I knew that I wouldn't be able to contain the tears any longer. I could no longer hide the pain that I have been hiding since Yukito gently told me that he loved someone else. _

_"But,just a little bit. I don't why it feels like my tears are going to fall. I knew that if I cry or make a sad face, I'm sure it would only trouble Yukito."_

_Sobs started coming out from my mouth and tears fell uncontrollably like a rain. I knew I could trust Syaoran with this. After all, he's my best friend. I raised my head as I felt him standing in front of me. As I looked up, he was there, holding a plain blue handkerchief. He smiled at me and something inside of me made me want to smile too._

_As I accepted that handkerchief, I felt my hands brushed his. I thought at that time, 'What warm hands he have...' and I didn't want to let go. I stood up in front of him and mutter a quick word of gratitude._

_I leaned on him and his warm chest where I felt secured and comfortable. I trusted him._

_"Yukito...said that someday, I will definitely find someone I like more than anyone else and that person will like me more than anyone else too."_

_By that time, my tears ran down even faster than before yet Syaoran stayed there for me. He willingly gave me a shoulder to cry on._

_"It would be nice if you found him," Syaoran told me as he wrapped his hands around me. "It's all right.I'm sure you'll find him."_

_At that moment, I silently wished that that someone will be him. As I felt his comfortable hands around me as well as the calm beating of his heart, the pain that Yukito caused started to subside. I knew that right there and then, I fell in love with Syaoran._

_The end of my crush on Yukito marked the beginning of my love for Syaoran._

_How ironic is that?_

_

* * *

_I let out a small smile as I remember that naive thinking of mine. I looked around and it was really dark and quiet. Somehow, it gave a feeling of serenity.

I didn't know when or how exactly I ended up in the swing but as I rocked back and forth, I felt my every being come to life. I closed my eyes to treasure the rare moment. A few moments later, I opened my eyes. I looked beside the empty seat beside me and I felt my heart become heavy.

An unpleasant memory made its way to my mind. I realised that although this park and this swing held a great significance in my life, it held a different significance to Syaoran. I am no longer the girl he would bring here, or ride the swing with. I no longer have a special place in his heart.

* * *

_**A year ago...**_

_I giggled inwardly while waiting for Syaoran in the Penguin Park. It was April first. My sixteenth birthday. Happy thoughts made its way to my mind. Did Syaoran finally realized my feelings for him? Does he feel the same way too? A blush rose to my cheeks. I loved him for three years now yet he gave no inclination that he loved me too._

_As these thoughts ran through my mind, Syaoran ran towards me. His breath coming out in puffs as a beautiful blush powdered his cheeks. He looked amazing. I didn't even realize that my breath got caught in my throat as I continued staring at my childhood friend and crush. He gave me his trademark grin and my heart felt like soaring._

_"Hey,dude." Syaoran greeted me casually. _

_"Hey" was my smart response. He went even nearer to me and I felt my heart beat faster. Is this the moment I've been waiting for?_

_"I need you to do me a favour," he mumbled, "if it's all right with you."_

_Of course it's alright with me. I nodded slowly, still staring at him. This was not the usual arrogant and boisterous Syaoran that I know. The guy in front of me seemed like a stranger to me with his shy demeanor._

_"Can you help me buy a bouquet of flowers in the nearest flower shop? Any flower that you like." he told me, handing me the money. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but did what he told me to do. This might not be my ideal way of him confessing to me but nonetheless, it's still a confession, right? _

_I bought a bouquet of roses. Although it's not my favourite, I always dreamed that he'd give me this type of flower. I made my way towards him. I stopped at my tracks as I saw him in deep concentration, reading a piece of paper. I continued approaching him yet he gave no heed to my presence. I sneakily glance at the paper. My eyes widened as I realized that it was a cheat sheet. A love confession's cheat sheet._

_He finally seemed to have noticed me and he panicked. Syaoran hid the paper behind his back just as a full-blown laughter made its way out of my mouth. Once I stopped my laughter, I finally glanced at him and he gave me a weak smile in return._

_"So you saw it,huh?" he asked me weakly._

_I nodded my head, not sure how I should react._

_"Well," Syaoran began, "today is a special day 'Kura. Today is the day that I'm confessing my love to the girl who I treasure so much."_

_His eyes held so much passion as he stared right at me. I could literally feel my every being melting under that gaze of his. I silently gulped, bracing my self for the things to come next. I was elated. He finally seemed to love me too. As I urged him to continue, his eyes widened as he hurriedly took the bouquet of flowers from me. _

_Syaoran hissed something under his breath yet I couldn't seem to hear it. I was frozen. He dragged me forcefully and settled me to the nearest bench. Then, he carefully placed the flowers on one of the swings. The swing that I thought was reserved especially for me. The swing where he first saw me as a child. _

_He paced nervously as Sheena approached. How stupid was I? Of course. I should have known it wasn't me whom he loved._

_I watched as I saw him gave her the flowers. _

_I watched as he uttered those sweet words that I longed to hear._

_I watched as she blushed and gave him a smile._

_I watched as he out his hands under her chin, caressed her cheek before his lips descended on hers. I was the one who witnessed their first kiss on the swings. The swings that I used to love so much.  
_

_I watched all these things through my eyes, blurred by my tears. And I continued watching...watching as my heart break in every passing second._

_They left the park happily though I couldn't say the same for me. Syaoran had totally forgotten about me. What a great best friend he is! This is just the **best** birthday gift he gave to me. Then, I cried. I cried harder than I've ever had in years until Tomoyo found me and brought me back to her house._

_I now knew why I was born on the first day of the fourth month. April fools. I am a** fool**. A fool for loving him._

_

* * *

_**cherbloz94:** Ok...this so far is the longest chapter I've ever written. I just wanted to give you some background information on Sakura's and Syaoran's lives. _  
_


End file.
